Negi, A Teenager!
by kaara-chan
Summary: MATURE TEEN and a VERY OOC FIC! Negi drank Evangeline’s potion and then changed in2 a tinager.What will he and Asuna do about dis transformation? Or will der feelings blum biger n biger? NegiXAsuna NOTE:DON'T complain abt da OOCness, you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**-MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA-**

**TITLE:**** NEGI, A TEENAGER?!**

SUMMARY: Negi drank Evangeline's potion and then changed into a teenager... What will he and Asuna do about this transformation? Or will their feelings bloom bigger and bigger[NegiXAsuna

PLOT: Evangeline was working on an experiment on which where she can turn back to be an adult again like before Negi's father banned her magic. For her own safety she forcefully let Negi try it and then after a day, Negi wakes up in his teenage form! Well she knows it wouldn't really work the way she wanted it to be because of Negi's father's power but still she wanted to do it for fun, I guess. What will he do? What will Asuna do about Negi's transformation?

_DISCLAIMER:__ I DO NOT OWN MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA NEITHER THE CHARACTERS IN IT! I'M JUST A FAN OF THE ANIME..._

One late night, Negi was walking across the corridor getting ready for bed.

PooF!

Negi heard something from the chemistry lab. Some purple fog came sipping out of the door of the room. Negi became curious so, he opened the door and saw Evangeline wearing her lab gown together with her partner; Chachamaru.

"Uhm... Guys... What do you think you're doing? I think it's time to go to bed." Negi advised the two politely while he scratched his head.

"Aha!" Evangeline grinned while she looked at her innocent looking teacher in his pajamas.

"Huh?" Negi felt something bad is going to happen because of Evangeline's suspicious look at him.

Evangeline just looked at Chachamaru and they understood each other. Chachamaru then grabbed Negi's hand and cuffed it using her hand that was of course an automatic weapon. "I'm so sorry Teacher Negi. I must follow my master's orders."

"Wah!!!" Negi shouted.

Evangeline then grabbed her glass of purple potion and walked closer to her teacher. "Negi, I'm so sorry for what I will be doing to you today. But I really have to, for my own safety of course..." she looked at him with her evil smile and forcefully let the lid of the glass touch Negi's lips and he had no choice but to drink it...

After he drank this... Negi turned purple and just changed back to his original form.

"Blah..." Negi held his tongue as a sign of removing the awful taste of the potion. "Wah! Why did you do that to me Evengeline?!"

Evangeline just ignored his words and examined him, looking at him form top to bottom, front to back. "Hmm... I guess there was no effect at all..."

"What do you mean there's no effect at all???!!!"

"Hm... no need to explain. Like I said there's no effect at all so don't worry about anything..." Evangeline said while she yawned. "I guess I have to go to sleep now... Good night teacher. I feel so tired. Come on Chachamaru..."

"Yes Master..." Chachamaru fullowed at once and waved good bye to her teacher and went.

Negi then just slapped his forehead and headed to his room; which is also Asuna and Konoka's room, of course.

"What took you so long you little brat?!" The long yellow haired girl in pigtails yelled at him.

"Well... Evangeline forcefully let me drink her experiment..."

"What!!!"

"Don't worry Asuna. She said it had no effect. So I guess nothing is wrong."

"Who told you that I was worried! In your face!"

Negi just gave a sigh and closed the lights. "I'm so tired..."

But then, he realized something and opened the lights once more.

"What now?" Asuna asked already in her blanket.

"Oh yeah, Where is Konoka?"

"Hm... She told me she is going to stay with her club members for some project they should finish by tomorrow..."

"Aw, I see..."

"Hmp... So do you miss her already??" Asuna asked looking suspicious.

"What are you talking about! I just asked Asuna..."

"Whatever you say..." Asuna then turned around and faced the wall.

Negi then closed the lights and went to his bed.

Right in the middle of the night something glowed in Negi's stomach for 10 seconds and then faded...

Kring! Kring!

Asuna then woke up and stopped her alarm clock from ringing. She wiped her eyes and...

"Kyaa!!!"

"What happened Asuna???"

"Who are you?! Where did you put Negi? PERVERT!" Asuna asked the teenage boy that wore a small tight pajama...

"What are you talking about Asuna? I am Negi!"

"Don't be a liar you freak! I know who Negi is even though he is a little stubborn brat!"

Sweat drop.

Then the boy looked at the mirror at his left. "WAH!!! Who are you!!!"

"Huh???" Asuna got confused. So, Asuna came closer to the boy and looked at him closely, leaving a 1 inch space that made him blush. "Hm... So it's you Negi!"

"What?"

"Look at the mirror brat, you are Negi."

The boy looked at the mirror and made some movement to see if it follows. "It is ME!!! But how???!"

"Maybe the potion that you drank last night just took an effect today."

"But, Evangeline said there's no need to worry."

"Why don't you ask her why? I am not the one who made that potion..."

"..."

"Come on! Don't be such a baby!" Asuna then grabbed Negi's hand and went directly to Evangeline's room. While they were walking Asuna realized the transformation of Negi's body. She felt Negi's wrist grew bigger while she held it tightly that made her blush.

Negi saw Asuna blush because he was the one behind her. While she held his hand, Negi felt his heart beat faster and faster. He felt weird because it was new to him. So he thought, "Could my body's hormones be growing too?!"

Asuna then glanced at Negi. She thought that Negi really transformed to be a teenager and it was new to her. She didn't like the feeling that bugged her so at this time while she held Negi's hand. "Argh! Why am I like this today?! It's still the same Negi anyway..." She silenced her thought but then she thought again... "Could this be a feeling be like what I feel for Teacher Takahata??? But, No... It's different. I can't explain it but it's different."

When they reached Evangeline's room Asuna kicked the door open using her super foot! WuHoo! And there the door flew open.

Evangeline was sitting by her computer researching about stuff while Chachamaru stood beside her.

When they heard the door flew open they glanced to Asuna and looked at the boy beside her. "So who's tour friend Asuna? Is he your boy friend? He is preety good looking."

Negi just blushed looking down and Asuna blushed and yelled at her. "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE HIS BOYFRIEND! HE'S IS THE LITTLE BRAT TOU KNOW?!!"

"Yikes!" Evangeline gasped and looked at Chachamaru. "It's time for the escape plan..."

"Oh, no you don't Evangeline! Not today..." Asuna warned her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Please give Reviews! I need comments and suggestions... And some inspiration... Wahhehe... Hope you like the first Chapter... (thereI already made some changes in the chapter, thanks for the review anyway, and sorry also... for those who didn't appreciate it very well... :()  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**-MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA-**

**TITLE:**** NEGI, A TEENAGER?!**

Chapter 1 REVIEW: Negi found out that Evangeline's potion just got its effect when he woke up. Now, they are trying to catch Evangeline from escaping from them.

_DISCLAIMER:__ I DO NOT OWN MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA NEITHER THE CHARACTERS IN IT! I'M JUST A FAN OF THE ANIME..._

When Evangeline was about to ride in Chachamaru's back for their escape, Asuna jumped at her and then as you can see, Chachamaru now carries 2 stubborn ladies on her back while they flew out the window.

"Asuna! Evangeline!" Negi cried out.

He then climbed on his broom and followed them.

While Asuna and Evangeline pushed each other to fall on the ground, Evangeline chanted a spell that made Asuna fall...

"You're so unfair EVANGELINE!!!" Asuna yelled out while she fell.

"ASUNA!!!" Negi called out.

Asuna then realized she was about to fall. "Gyaa! NEGI!!!" she cried out for his help for the first time.

Negi then speeded up his broom and got Asuna on time before she hit the ground. She then hugged her like a little child. "Asuna... Please don't scare me off like that again, okay?"

Asuna didn't reply, but tears began to corner her eyes. And then he hugged him more tightly. "I got scared Negi... I'm so sorry..."

"Hehe... I thought I was the only child here..." Negi thought looking at her and giggled.

Negi headed towards the tree that faces the clock tower and laid Asuna there and he sat beside her.

Negi saw Asuna sleeping so calmly like a baby and then suddenly his heart pounded rapidly that he could feel it in his chest. Negi felt so weird that every time that he felt Asuna's skin that was smooth as silk his cheeks would suddenly blush.

After a while Asuna's head fell into Negi's shoulder. "Asuna??!!" he looked at her that was so close their lips almost touched. So then he thought. "Hehe, so she's still unconscious. Arghh... Why am I feeling this way?! I can't take this anymore. Things are coming too fast. Why is this happening to me?! I can't control my heart beat today. I don't think that I was like this before with Asuna. I know that I have feelings for her but not like this. And..." Negi looked at his body, "...there are sudden changes in my body that was a big transformation."

Asuna then moaned. "Negi..."

"Huh? Does she always sleep talk???" he sweat dropped.

Then, Asuna then woke up, she wiped her eyes and saw the teenage Negi beside her.

"Haha, I'm not used to seeing you like this you know Negi..." Asuna laughed.

Negi just smiled that made Asuna blush.

"Stop doing that!!!"

"Why? What am I doing?" Negi asked confusedly.

"Hmp." Asuna just crossed her arms.

After a while they saw the sun setting. It was the most woderful scenery that they have ever scene. It was so romantic.

"Uhm, Asuna..." Negi started to talk.

"Yah?"

"...Do you really want me to go back the way I was...?"

"Huh? What do you mean..."

"I mean, if do you want me to be a little "brat" again...?"

"Huh?" Asuna was surprised of what he said. And she began to giggle. "Negi... It's okay for me if you want to stay like this forever. I just like the way you like it to be..."

Then they both blushed and looked away.

Asuna then stood up and stretched her arms. "Come on Negi boy... It's time for us to go back to our room, It's getting dark now..."

"Yeah! I guess your right." He smiled.

When they walked towards their room, they saw Evangeline walking by and they were about to pass by too.

"Yikes!" Evangeline saw them and was about to escape again but Negi called her out.

"Evangeline! Will you please give us information about the potion you made. I really want to go back now..."

"Oh, alright..." Evangeline then gave up and came closer to them. "Let's go inside your room, It should be said privately..."

"Huh?" They both said while Evangeline pushed them towards their room.

When they were all seated properly and ready Evangeline started to talk.

"Here's the thing. I was planning to make a potion where I can turn back into a teenager again like before so that I could at least I would have my power back to me the way it was before your father banned me from it. But, do you really want to turn back teacher Negi? You know... you really look like your father today that was so handsome and gorgeous!!!" Evangeline said while she blushed.

The two just looked at her weirdly and then Evangeline got back to her senses.

"Well, thanks for the comment Evangeline. But, I want to go back to the way things were. I don't want to make everything happen too fast. I want to do it step by step..."

"Hmm... Oh, whatever you say... Okay here it goes... But, I better warn you the thing that will make the magic wore off need extra courage if you know what I mean..." she grinned looking at the two couples that looked so good together and then they blushed. "Hmm... Weird... Did something happen to you two???"

"WHATTT!!!" they yelped blushing.

"Of course not." Asuna said with crossed arms.

"Come on Evangeline, don't think too much..."

"Hmp... I can understand that it was a private question that I mustn't butt into is it?" Evangeline laughed. "Okay, here it goes. The magic will wear off if..."

Asuna and Negi looked closely to Evangeline eager to know what she was about to say.

"... is a k-k-kiSsSs by he/she's partner. It will be on the cheek if it is the same sex and if it is boy-girl/girl-boy it should be on the lips." Evangeline said with here mouth positioned in a kissing pose.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Negi and Asuna both shouted.

"Come on, I already warned you two..."

"Why would I kiss a little stubborn brat like him?!!" Asuna complained. "Why would you even make something like that will wear off the magic..."

Negi just kept quiet blushing hot red.

"Hey, Don't you ever think that I made the potion seriously. I knew it would never work out the way I planned it because of the thousand master's power. And I just did it for fun, no big deal..."

"Arghh, you little..." Asuna looked at her firing up.

"Okay, It's bed time already, I got to go to bed now... Good night and Sweeeeeeeeet Dreams..." Evangeline yawned and set an evil smile at Asuna's face.

"You'll get my revenge someday!!!" Asuna warned Evangeline and then the door slammed.

"Hmp..." Asuna sat on her bed

"Uhmm...Asuna... You know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I can get used to it of being a teenager after weeks, don't worry Asuna." Negi told her looking down.

Asuna then looked at him; she walked towards the switch of the light and turned it off. "I guess..." She sat in front of Negi while light was nowhere to be found. "...you're not right..." she whispered in Negi's ears.

"Asuna?" Negi said softly.

Asuna then pushed him to the ground that made her be on top of Negi. She leaned forward and when she was about to kiss Negi's lips, she paused.

Negi then saw this and then he decided to move forward and touch Asuna's delicate lips.

Asuna was surpised and returned his kiss. She then lost her balance that made her lie down on Negi.

Negi felt Asuna's chest and whole body that made him blush and excited. He hugged her and kissed her again. The night was long and slow for them. They showed their own true feelings with a kiss.

When they woke up. They saw the clock and it was still 5:00 in the morning. And they found their selves lying in one bed. Asuna was hugging Negi while Negi hugged Asuna's head that made her closer to Negi's chest, half naked. Asuna's pajama's was half pulled down and Negi's shirt was unbuttoned.

After a while, Negi's tummy started to purple and then he changed back into a 10 yr old boy again. Asuna and Negi just laughed and knew that they were more than what they felt before.

In Evangeline's room, She felt that her plan was working well. "Haha... I am such a good actress aren't I?"

"Yes Master."

"I knew those two have something inside of them..." Evangeline giggled. "Hm... I love my life... Am I such a good person or what..."

**THE END.**

Hope you liked the story! It was so heart rising isn't it! Thanks for the inspiration of one fanfic also! bwahahah! Please give reviews!!!


End file.
